justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Dance Styles
Dance Styles are advanced feedback given after the player dances to a song. It reflects towards the way that the player dances. They are only seen in Just Dance 3 and 4. Many songs' dance quests require one of the dance styles. The booklets for the games have descriptions for them. Dance Styles Just Dance 3 'Twins' *Description: Two players danced the same way. *How to get: 2 players get the same moves right and wrong, with close scores *Picture: 2 people 'In Rhythm' *Description: You had the best sense of rhythm! *How to get: Following right, in between calm and crazy *Picture: Metronome 'Creative' *Description: You have your own style! *How to get: Slightly different dance movements *Picture: Paintbrush 'Energetic' *Description: You put the most energy into your moves! *How to get: Move harder *Picture: Sweat drops 'Smooth' *Description: You danced well without breaking a sweat. *How to get: Move calmer *Picture: Flower 'Wild:' *Description: You shook around the most! *How to get: 3 stars or lower, moving crazily *Picture: Animal claw 'Lazy:' *Description: You were the least energetic! Try a little harder. *How to get: 3 stars or lower, barely moving. A score of 0 will get you this. *Picture: Pillow Just Dance 4 'Energetic' *Description: Not only are you precise, but your moves are powerful! *How to get: 4-5 stars, moving the Wiimote, PlayStation move, and your body in front of the Kinect very fast and strong. This is very easy to get with Xbox Kinect. 'Smooth' *Description: Your moves are delicately accurate! *How to get: 3-5 stars, moving slower. 'Wild' *Description: You don't really mind following the choreography, and you give everything you've got. *How to get: Same as energetic, but you must have 2 stars or less. 'Cute' *Description: You are free and graceful, like a little bird dancing. *How to get: A mix of X's, OK's, Good's, and Perfects, having 2 stars or less. An exact score of 0 can get you this dance style. 'Great Starter' *Description: You scored big at the start of the song, less at the end... *How to get: Good's and Perfects at the first half of the song, OK's and X's at the last half. Getting some OK's at the beginning and X's at the rest is another way. 'Great Finisher' *Description: Beginning was difficult, but you scored much better in the end! *How to get: X's and OK's at the first half of the song, Good's and Perfects at the last half. (Another way,would be that if the song ends with a Gold Move, or starting off with X's and getting some OK's at the last part, you can get right and get the Dance Style.) 'Twins' *Description: You and another player pass the same moves, and fail the same moves... *How to get: 2 players get the same amount of stars. 'Poser' *Description: Gold moves are your bread and butter! *How to get: Get all the gold moves right. The lower the score alone is, the better chances of getting this. 'Exhausted' *Description: The end of your performance was not quite as energetic as the start. *How to get: Energetic style at the beginning, smooth style at the end. This isn't the same as Great Starter. 'Creative' *Description: You're so inventive, nothing else can describe you. *How to get: Mostly Good's and OK's, having 4 stars or less. If 2 players get a score of 0, one will get cute and the other will get creative. 'In Rhythm' *Description: Only for the elite who know how to really dance to the beat! *How to get: 3-5 stars, between energetic and smooth, dancing to the beat. It's easier if you've heard of the song.